


A Suitable Stain

by jiyuu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Older John, PWP, Younger Sherlock, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuu/pseuds/jiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John因为欲求不满起了个大早偷袭Sherlock</p>
<p>This is a translation of vitruvianwatson (keepyoureyesfixedonme)'s lovely work, please refer to the Notes for the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suitable Stain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vitruvianwatson (keepyoureyesfixedonme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyoureyesfixedonme/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Suitable Stain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510824) by [vitruvianwatson (keepyoureyesfixedonme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyoureyesfixedonme/pseuds/vitruvianwatson). 



John Watson医生在凌晨四点二十三分醒来，首先注意到的，是自己不大舒服的勃起，紧接着，就“如何解决这个不舒服的勃起”形成了一个方案。距离他定的闹钟其实还有一个多钟头，但过去的六小时里他都沉溺在深色卷发和苍白皮肤的梦境里，而他热切地想要让美梦成真。前一天的几条信息当然无法弥补过去三天的身体接触不足。

John翻身躺平，稍稍地用手掌抚弄了一番自己半勃的阴茎，为着那挤压感发出无声的呻吟，然后爬起来，把床整齐地铺好。John走进浴室进行每个早晨的例行公事－洗澡，刮胡子，刷牙，清洁牙缝，给头发定型，一如既往无微不至，整个过程中他都在忽略那股“操！管他呢，自己打出来算了”的冲动。与他的计划相比，用那种方式开始新的一天可就太让人失望了，操自己的拳头怎么能和操一个美丽的年轻男人相比呢。他的阴茎因为这样的想法而抽动，有那么一会儿，他紧紧抓住洗脸盆的边缘，回想着他俩昨天通过信息进行的短暂对话。 

[10:16am]   _今天早晨不需要咖啡吗？SH_  

[10:20am]  这周每天都有早会，亲爱的。今天起晚了。JW 

[10:20am]   _真可惜。本来打算犒劳你一下的。SH_

[10:23am]  Oh? 请务必告诉我。JW 

[10:25am]   _不确定你是不是够格知道，那样放我鸽子。SH_

[10:28am]  如果我保证一定会补偿你呢？JW 

[10:29am]   _怎么补偿？SH_

[10:32am]  是个惊喜。JW

[10:34am]   _这表示你根本就没想法。SH_

[10:37am]  事实上，有一个有趣的新玩具在我的公寓里等着你呢。JW

[10:38am]   _是什么？SH_

[10:40am]  Mmm 不，不行，亲爱的，那是一个惊喜。现在，告诉我你要怎么犒劳我，或者说本来打算怎么做的。JW

[10:44am] _我本来要在你来的时候使用我的休息时间，把你拉进洗手间，跪在你的面前，吸你的阴茎直到你射在我的嘴里。SH_  

[10:46am]  Oh, 宝贝儿。JW 

[10:47am]   _你的损失。SH_

[10:50am]  Mm, 我已经好好地上了一课了，我以后再也不会错过早间咖啡。; ) JW 

[10:51am]   _John. 我们讨论过“眨眼”这个问题了。SH_

[10:53am]  ;) ;) ;)  JW 

[10:55am]   _而你应该是我们两个之中成熟的那个。SH_

[10:56am]  年长和成熟并没有必然的联系。JW 

[10:58am]   _在我们这个案例中，是年长得多。SH_

[11:01am]  真没礼貌。难道你不应该在做作业吗，年轻人？JW 

[11:05am]   _我在工作。而且，我上周就把学期论文写完了。SH_

[11:16am]  Ah, 抱歉，亲爱的，我得赶快了，等会儿再和你聊？JW 

[11:17am]   _如果我已经原谅了你。SH_  

[11:18am]  我的小傻瓜。JW 

John本来希望昨天夜里Sherlock会出现在他的公寓，但他失望地上了床，满脑子都是在咖啡店的洗手间里，Sherlock那完美迷人的嘴唇紧紧包裹住他的阴茎的画面。这就是为什么他会带着那样的勃起醒来。

现在，他深吸一口气回到房间，在衣柜里搜寻着其中一套比较好的西装。他一边得意地笑着一边扣上衬衫的纽扣，并把下摆塞进裤子里。他有种感觉今天之后这会成为他最喜欢的一套西装。

他最后在镜子里检视了一下自己，然后抓起钱包，钥匙和西装外套，离开了公寓。在这个时间段打车到Sherlock到公寓只需要大约十分钟。 

John用Sherlock之前给他的备用钥匙悄悄地溜进了门，一边仔细听着屋子里的动静，但什么都没听到，这表示Sherlock基本上应该还在睡。他轻手轻脚地爬上楼梯走进那间小小的厨房，把钥匙和钱包放在桌子上，然后向卧室走去。眼前的景象令他异常愉悦，Sherlock四肢摊开躺在床上，除了缠在身上的丝质被单一丝不挂。John倚在门上充满宠溺地盯着他看了一会儿，视线扫过那头狂野的卷发来到他苍白的脖颈，然后是那一片平滑的胸膛，再向下直到堪堪盖在他胯部的被单，一道撩人的深色绒毛在白色的丝质面料之下继续延伸。John咬了咬自己的嘴唇脱掉西装夹克和鞋子，然后爬上床，罩在Sherlock精瘦迷人的身体之上。

依据过往的经验，John知道一旦Sherlock屈尊睡觉，就会睡得跟死人一样，所以他决定充分利用这一点。John低下头亲吻Sherlock的下颌线并伸出舌头品尝他。Sherlock偏了偏头但没有醒来，反而在无意之中给了John更多便利。于是John重复了一次之前的动作，并在他的舌头感受到Sherlock脉搏的跳动时微笑起来。他的鼻尖沿着那修长的脖颈往下蹭，Sherlock在他身下稍微动了动，发出一声轻轻的叹息。

John放松自己的身体贴到Sherlock身上，Sherlock的双腿自觉地分得更开了一些，使得John能够舒服地呆在那里。Sherlock已经半勃了，John轻柔地摆动胯部摩擦，饥渴地看着Sherlock突然嘴唇微分轻轻吸进一口气，并皱起眉头再次把头摆向另一边。John _很爱_ 这样的Sherlock，柔软，顺从，又那么敏感。他沿着Sherlock的肩膀向他的胸前吻过去，在路过他的锁骨时轻轻啃咬，直到来到他小巧的乳头。John用湿热包围那个小点，舌头绕着它打转。 

Sherlock背向上弓起，用他的胸膛推挤着John的嘴，他的手指曲起抓住床单，从唇瓣间逸出一声安静的“ _Oh_ ”。John抬头看去，Sherlock的双眼并没有张开，他琢磨着在那个卓越的脑袋里Sherlock依旧睡意朦胧的意识正在编织着什么样的画面。John继续用嘴唇描绘Sherlock的胸膛，并给予了另一边乳头同样的关注。这一次，Sherlock的胯部向上顶动，John为着自己正逐渐变硬的勃起受到了摩擦而呻吟起来。 

John往下挪了挪，顺带着把夹在两个人之间的被单也拽了下去，Sherlock的阴茎被释放出来，暴露在微凉的空气中。John俯下身，舌尖陷入他的肚脐。Sherlock无声地呜咽着，他的手指颤动，双手也动个不停，一只在枕边弯曲，另一只在身侧抓握着床单。John知道他很快就会醒来。 

“上帝啊，你这迷人的小东西，” John对着Sherlock的肚子咕哝道。他的舌尖顺着那道诱人的黑色绒毛往下，下巴碰上了Sherlock阴茎的头部，使得他的整个身体猛地一抽，于是突然就有一只手伸进了John的头发里。John带着得意洋洋的笑容抬起头，Sherlock正半睁着眼看他，双眸因为睡意和欲望而深沉。

“John,” 他说，他的声线因为睡眠而暗哑。

John哼了哼，依旧坏笑着将嘴唇贴向Sherlock阴茎的顶端，模仿着接吻的动作他的舌头堪堪扫过那微小的开口。Sherlock的手指在John的发间收紧，而这一次当他喘息着叫出John的名字时，他的声音里充满了欲求。一串前液从那细小的尖端处涌出来，John把它吸进嘴里，但当Sherlock开始向上顶动无声地祈求更多时，John却把他的阴茎吐了出来转而在他的胯骨上印下一个吻。

一声呜咽逸出Sherlock的喉咙。“你干吗停下来？” 他无力地抱怨着，John正一路亲吻着他的身体爬上来。

John一边用鼻子蹭着Sherlock的脖子一边毫无帮助地说道，“Mmm, 因为，” 

Sherlock的手滑下John的后颈抓着他的衬衫，在John啃咬着他的脖子的时候把头向后仰起。“那－那可不是个答案，” 他喘息着说。 

John没有回答，而是摆动胯部磨蹭着。Sherlock弓起膝盖，双腿在John的后腰交叉，双手抓住John上下动作着的屁股。随着John的温柔戳刺Sherlock在他耳边发出充满渴求的细小声音，那声响像烈焰一般冲刷过John的身体，舔舐着他的内里然后在他的下腹聚集。 

“我想要你，” 他在Sherlock耳边呢喃。他把Sherlock的耳垂吸进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着。“从今天早上一睁开眼睛就想要你了。” 

“ _Yes_ , ” Sherlock说，词句就像是被呼吸赶出身体。他的手再次滑上John的后背，这次稍稍用了点力以至于John都能透过衬衫的布料感觉到他指甲的刮擦。 

John热切地用嘴唇描画着Sherlock的下颚线，并对着那块温热的皮肤说道。“你昨天晚上应该去找我的。” 

Sherlock把头向后仰，双腿完全环住John的腰。当他用力吞咽的时候John正好舔过他喉咙正中，用舌头感受着他喉结的跳动。 

“你－oh _天啊_ －你说你这整个礼拜都要早起，” 他喘息着。“我不想－ _ah_ －害你太迟睡。” 

“结果现在我在这儿，” John说，声音有些含糊不清因为他实在没有办法让自己的嘴唇离开Sherlock，脖子，肩膀，胸膛，任何他够得着的地方。“一个三十五岁的男人像个得了相思病的青春期少年在清晨五点半偷偷爬上你的床。” 

“John,” Sherlock呼出一口气，眼睛紧紧闭上，牙齿用力咬处自己的下唇。 

“你知道的，为了来这里我就要提早起床，” John在他的脸颊边喃喃说道。“所以你还是一样占用了我的睡眠时间。” 

Sherlock摇了摇头，他的嘴唇因此而短暂地扫过John的。“不是我的错，” 他弱弱地说，气息拂过John的脸颊。 

" _完全_ 就是你的错，" John声音嘶哑地说，他贴着Sherlock的嘴分开双唇，他的舌头饥渴地舔舐着年轻男人的口腔。 

Sherlock发出模糊不清的呻吟，John像是赖之以为生般将那声音吞吃入腹，一边加深了这个吻。他的手抚过Sherlock的身侧和手臂，来到他的手肘。John把Sherlock环绕着他的手臂拉卡，与他十指紧扣，将他的双手钉在他头的两侧。 

Sherlock气喘吁吁地把头扭向一边，于是John就一路向下吻着他的脖子。 

“John,” Sherlock喘息着在John的身下翻滚，他往上顶胯摩擦着John仍旧包裹在裤子里的勃起。“John, _拜托_ 。” 

“我整个晚上都在想着这个，” John在他耳边低语，Sherlock的双手在John紧紧的抓握之中抽搐着，他弓起背贴向John的身体努力获得更多的摩擦。“想着你，一个人躺在这张床上，” John继续说道，对Sherlock的努力视而不见。他啃咬着Sherlock的下巴。“想着我已经有 _好几天_ 没有让你高潮了。” 

“Oh, 上帝啊，” Sherlock倒抽着气，手指在John的双手间收紧。 

“然后我来了，发现你光溜溜地躺在这里，摊开在我面前像一顿他妈的大餐。” 他摆动胯部磨蹭着，引得Sherlock发出呜咽。他的阴茎湿漉漉的，前液都蹭在John的衬衫上了。“不过我敢说你上床的时候可不是这样的，对吧，宝贝儿？”

Sherlock咬着自己的下唇摇了摇头，一头卷发随着他的动作狂乱地弹跳着。John用力吻他，把他的下唇吸进自己的嘴里啃咬着。

“告诉我，” 他坚定地说。“告诉我昨天晚上的事。” 

Sherlock战栗着吸了一口气，声音紧绷。“我是穿着睡衣上床的，” 他急急地说着，因为John正忙着在他的脖子上吸出又一个印记。“但我一直想着你，” 他顿了顿，他的身体在John的身下颤动着。“John, 拜托，我想摸摸你。” 

John摇头，然后在Sherlock的锁骨上印下一吻来缓和他的拒绝。“不，宝贝儿，还没到时候呢。接着说。告诉我昨天晚上的事。”

Sherlock扭动了一下，但没有争辩。“我－我想着我们上一次见面，你在你公寓里的沙发上操我。” 

John呻吟着把脸埋进Sherlock的肩膀，他的胯部因为记忆中的画面自动向前顶动着。那天Sherlock刚打完工，闻起来依旧是咖啡豆混杂着汗水的味道，尝起来则像巧克力和espresso。他刚刚踏进门就被John按在沙发的扶手上，John很快地给他做了准备便顺畅地滑进了他的身体里，一进到底。

“你喜欢那样不是吗，亲爱的？” John问道。“迅速下流地来一发。我的小淘气鬼，告诉我昨天晚上你做了什么。” 

Sherlock再次弓起背，尽可能地迎向John。"我把睡衣脱下来，然后玩自己的乳头。我先吸了自己手指，把它们都弄得湿漉漉的然后磨蹭我的乳头，假装那是你的嘴而不是－ _oh, oh 天啊_ " 

Sherlock停下来打了一个激灵，因为John突然低下头去，把Sherlock的一个乳头吸进嘴里，就像他之前做过的那样。这是一个不太舒服的角度，因为John的双手还在Sherlock头的两侧，手臂的肌肉因此而被拉扯着，但Sherlock发出的声响让一切都值得了。 

"真敏感，" John含着他的乳头呢喃道。 

“Uh huh” Sherlock喘息呻吟着回应他，手指在John的指缝间收紧。“John－” 

“那之后你做了什么？” John打断他，并把嘴移向他的另一边乳头。 

Sherlock颤抖着。“我－我把睡裤也脱了，然后从上往下摸着自己的身体，那时候我已经完全硬了，John，oh天啊，我那么想要你。” 

John哼哼着，用鼻尖磨蹭Sherlock的脖子。“要是你昨天晚上来找我，” 他喃喃道。“我就能好好照看你了。”

“你总是照看着我，” Sherlock轻轻地说。

“当然啦，宝贝儿，” John说。“你可是我的好男孩儿，不是吗？” 

“ _是的_ ，” Sherlock气喘吁吁地说。“是的，John, _拜托_ ，照料我，我－我不能－”

“Shh,” John安抚着说，用他的脸轻推着Sherlock的直到找到他的嘴唇，温柔地吻他。“你想不想...知道你将会如何...为我高潮？” 他在接吻的间隙说道。 

“拜托，” Sherlock对着他的嘴说。 

John松开对Sherlock双手的抓握并最终放开了他的手，Sherlock呜咽起来，他的双手立刻伸进John的头发里，手指穿过那短短的发丝将John拽向自己，加深了那个吻。John再次向着Sherlock顶胯，然后翻转着他俩直到他们面对面侧躺着，四肢纠缠在一起。 

Sherlock一点都没有被吓到，只是发出略带惊奇的声音，然后便狂热地顺着John的脖子吻着，手指在John的胸前胡乱摸索着他衬衫的扣子，但John抓住他的双手制止了他。 

“别，我打算就这样要你，” 他一边说着一边挪动着贴近Sherlock身体的曲线，他的一只手顺着Sherlock的脊椎往下滑，滑过他光溜溜的屁股，提起他的大腿架在自己的腰间。“我想让你就这样高潮，” John继续说道，他的嘴和Sherlock的离得那么近以至于每说一个词都会蹭过他的唇瓣。他向前顶胯看着Sherlock的睫毛随着他的动作扑扇。“我想要你就这样在我身上磨蹭直到高潮，喷得到处都是，把我的高级衬衫搞得乱七八糟的。” 

Sherlock已经红润的脸颊居然又更红了，他深深吸进一口气说道。“你会碰我吗？” 

“不会碰你的阴茎，” John说着歪起一边嘴角露出半个坏笑。 

Sherlock吞咽了一下，再次向前顶了顶胯，在他的阴茎蹭着John长裤的面料滑动的时候长出一口气。“你会碰我哪里？” 他喘息着。 

John笑得更开了，他的一只手顺着Sherlock的大腿背面向上，直到握住那丰满柔软的臀瓣。他轻轻地揉捏着。“这里，” 他说。 

Sherlock睫毛扑扇着闭上眼睛，收紧了环在John腰部的双腿，他抓住John衬衫的前襟在他身上磨蹭起来。John低下头，前额靠着Sherlock的，看着Sherlock的身体紧紧抵着他，前液滴在他的衬衫上裤子上，搞得到处都是。 

“还有哪里？” Sherlock问，声音低如耳语。“你还会碰我哪里？” 

John情不自禁地吻他， _需要_ 亲吻他，需要品尝这个可人的年轻人破碎的呼吸。他的舌头与Sherlock的纠缠着，他发出的每一个细小的声音都使得John胸口收紧。 

“这里，” John贴着他的唇瓣说，抓着他的臀瓣的双手把Sherlock拉向自己，Sherlock啜泣起来。“和这里，” 他在Sherlock的下巴上印下一吻，“还有这里，” 这次吻在他的脉搏点上，“以及， _上帝啊_ ，就是这里，” 他一边呻吟着一边下流地吮吸着Sherlock的喉结。 

Sherlock在John膜拜着他的脖子的时候把头往后仰，他前后摆着胯，一只手插进John的头发里。“John,” 他抽着气，“John，还有哪里？” 

John把脸紧紧贴在Sherlock的脖子上，深呼吸，然后把一只手伸进两人的身体之间。“就...让我－” 他住了口，用那只手包裹住Sherlock的阴茎。 

Sherlock哭叫出声，因着那感觉不自觉地挺动起来。“你－你不是说－” 

“一下下就好，” John说，然后撸动Sherlock的阴茎一次，两次，三次，直到他的手因为那些不断从顶端淌出来的前液而滑溜溜的－Sherlock完全只剩在他身下翻滚的份了。

他松开手，Sherlock整个就跟被抽走了骨头一样。“Oh 天啊，别， _求你_ ，我快－快到了，就－” 

“Shh, 我抓着你呢，” John安抚着把手放回他的屁股上，但这一次，他的手指在Sherlock的臀缝里游走，摸索着那个紧致的小洞。当John找到他的目标，用湿滑的手指在那上面画着圈，Sherlock的身体像拉紧的弓一样绷了起来。 

“ _John_ ,” Sherlock呻吟着，突然又开始磨蹭起来，这一次十分狂乱。“John, _拜托_ ，” 他把脸贴在John的肩膀上恳求道。 

John能感觉到他年轻恋人散发着热量的身体紧紧贴着自己的每一寸，他自己也已经汗流浃背，阴茎被困在裤子的窄小空间里，而他的手指正滑进他的阴茎渴望的所在。Sherlock几乎是在啜泣了，他向后顶向John的手指，再往前在John的衣服上摩擦自己。John相当确信他这辈子没见过比这更他妈性感的事了。 

“等你为我高潮之后，” 他贴着Sherlock的耳朵说，声音低沉夹杂着呼吸。“等你为我高潮之后，我会操你。” 

" _Yes_." 

“我想你射得我全身都是，宝贝儿，然后我想要你那可爱的屁股坐在我的阴茎上，” 他继续说着，抽出手指加上另一根然后缓慢地，慢得 _让人备受折磨地_ 插进那个紧致的入口，感受着那圈肌肉被他的手指撑开。 

Sherlock胡乱摸索着抓住John的衬衫，咬住John的肩头堵住他的呻吟。他像是几乎无法动弹一般只能抵着John的身体断断续续地摆着胯短促虚弱地戳刺着。 

“你让我这么硬，” John的嘴唇贴着Sherlock的额头继续道。“我走进来一看见你摊开在床上就硬了。你想要我的阴茎，对不对？你想要我在你身体里高潮，对吗？甜心” 

“John,” Sherlock的声音低不可闻，John亲着他的额头，把这当成肯定的回答。 

“真是个好孩子，” 他说。“这么棒，宝贝儿。来吧，为我高潮吧。告诉我你有多想要我的阴茎在你身体里。” 

John弯曲手指，寻找着那个总是能把Sherlock拆解开来的小点。当他轻轻蹭着那一小簇神经时，Sherlock身体僵直发出一声嘶哑的哭喊。 

“John, John, _John_ , ” 他说，他那么急切地推着John, 结果John被推得平躺在床上，Sherlock整个人覆在上面，他的双手压在John头的两侧，狂乱地在John的身上摩擦自己。 

John的手指因为位置的突然转变滑出了Sherlock的身体，他一手抓住年轻男人的屁股，一手环着他的后颈把他拉入一个凌乱的吻里。Sherlock的嘴正忙着呻吟和喘息根本就顾不上接吻了，于是John在他的嘴里舔舐着，用舌头操着他。

John脑内着他俩现在的样子－年轻，迷人的大学生，全身赤裸如初生一般，挂在穿戴整齐的年长的医生身上，Sherlock背上的肌肉是如何波动起伏当那窄小的胯部上下运动着他可人的屁股，当John把手移动到他的后腰感受那律动时他脊椎的曲线。Sherlock的硬挺在John的身上滑动，用前液把他的衣服弄湿。John把两只手都放到Sherlock的屁股上，一边揉捏着一边用力把他推向自己。

“就是这样，” 他呻吟着。“就这样为我高潮吧，亲爱的。” 

Sherlock胡乱点头，贴着John的嘴唇倒抽一口气。他们根本就没费心在接吻了，只是随着Sherlock身体的运动轻蹭着对方的脸颊。 

“J-John, ” Sherlock断断续续地说道，他的双眼紧紧闭上，牙齿啃着下嘴唇。 

“对，宝贝儿，” John急切地说，稍稍向上顶着胯。“来吧，亲爱的。我知道你已经准备好了，让它去。我抓着你呢，我淘气甜蜜的小男孩儿，我就在这里。” 

Sherlock的胯部因为这些话语而发颤，他用嘴碾压着John的，堵住自己的啜泣，他激烈绝望地吻着John，他的身体拉直肌肉紧绷。John回吻他，在Sherlock的阴茎在两人之间抽动，精液喷得到处都是的时候把他那些不连贯的话语吞吃入腹。Sherlock呜咽着John的名字瘫倒在他身上，他的脸贴在John的肩膀上，身体仍在随着高潮的余韵而颤抖。 

John抚摸着Sherlock汗湿的后背安抚着他。“Shh,” 他喃喃道，Sherlock还在持续不断地发出细小的声音。“你实在是太棒了，Sherlock，真的太棒了。”

Sherlock转过头，分开双唇慵懒地蹭着John的脖子；他的身体依旧颤抖着，像一条通了电的电线。John安静地呆着，只是让双手在Sherlock的身上游走，把注意力放在Sherlock的呼吸上，试着忽视自己裤子里肿胀的阴茎。Sherlock需要一点时间，而John很了解他。

John的手掌下，Sherlock皮肤表面的汗水开始变凉，身体的颤抖也终于减弱成轻柔的微颤。Sherlock动了动，抬起头亲吻John的下巴。 

“John,” 他说，带着满足，声音低沉。

John把头向后仰，渐渐闭上眼睛，他的手放在Sherlock的屁股上，大拇指在他的胯骨上打着圈。“Mmm? ”

Sherlock顺着John的喉咙亲吻。“我全射在你的高级衣服上了。” 

John呻吟起来，胯部在Sherlock身下顶动。“对，宝贝儿，你这个下流的男孩。”

Sherlock从John的脉搏点舔到他的耳边，轻声说道，“我想再来一次。” 

“Oh, 你这甜蜜可爱的小东西，” John叹息道，他用双手捧着Sherlock的下巴把他拉进一个缓慢的懒洋洋的吻，把他的舌头拐到自己的嘴里。他摆着胯，并为着给他的阴茎带来的摩擦而呻吟。“今天早上可真是野心勃勃啊，是不是？” 

Sherlock哼哼着。“两次高潮才不算什么宏大目标，” 他说。“不过嘛...” 他把自己推直坐起来，他的动作对于一个全身赤裸覆盖着自己精液的人来说实在是过于优雅了。Sherlock的屁股停在John的大腿上，跨坐在他身上，双手在John胸前游走。“我又不像你是个老男人，” 他这句话说得简直像猫在打呼噜了。

John坏笑着。“Oh, 你是这样看我的吗？”  他问，被逗乐了似的抬起一边眉毛。 

“Mmhmm, ” Sherlock说，双手抚弄着John的肋骨。 

John舔了舔嘴唇，调成坐姿，他的双手滑上Sherlock光裸的大腿，看着Sherlock肚子上已经干掉的精液。“Mmm, 你确定吗？” 他的视线停留在Sherlock的脸上。 

Sherlock环着John的肩膀向前挪动靠近他。John的睫毛扑闪着当Sherlock的屁股正正压在他的胯上。

“肯定，” 他一边说一边慢慢摇摆着屁股。他的手指穿插在John的头发里，指尖轻轻地刮擦。“这些灰色的发丝是很有 _份量_ 的。” 

John微笑起来向前贴近，在他的脖子上印下一个吻。“如果我是个老男人的话，” 他喃喃道，“那你又是什么呢？” 

Sherlock的一只手滑下John的胸膛，一路和他衬衫的纽扣纠缠不清，直到用手掌隔着John的裤子抚弄他的阴茎。John呻吟起来，啃咬着Sherlock脖子的底端。 

“那我就是，” Sherlock说，一边逗弄他的阴茎，“一个才华横溢，聪明过人，让你望尘莫及的 _年轻_ 人。”

John发出一个介于笑声和呻吟之间的声音。“Oh, _我的傲娇男孩，你在这儿呢，_ ” 他说，沿着Sherlock的肩膀亲吻着。“本来还有点担心你迷失了，变成几分钟前那个因为欲火中烧而一团糟，精液射得我的衬衫上到处都是的小东西。”

Sherlock不以为然，但并没有停下手掌的动作。“那可不是我的错，是你作弊。” 

John咧着嘴笑起来。“作弊，我有吗？” 他问，稍稍撤回身体看向Sherlock。

Sherlock努力装作被惹恼的样子，甚至把手从John的胯部拿开，但他的眼睛仍因为性起而深邃，脸颊泛红，狂野的黑色发卷汗湿了贴在他的前额。“在我都还没睡醒的时候就把我搞得那么想要就是作弊。” 

John笑得更开脸。“好啦，好啦，” 他说，双手再次抓住Sherlock的臀瓣。他揉捏着那柔软丰满的肉团，Sherlock双唇微分发出一声安静的喘息。“那可不是作弊，亲爱的，只是好好利用我对你诱人敏感的身体的充分了解。” 

Sherlock向后摆动用他的屁股推挤John的手。“还是作弊。” 他上气不接下气地说。 

John把Sherlock拉向自己，双手稍稍把他的臀瓣拉向两边。“那我现在是在作弊吗？”

Sherlock咬住嘴唇，睫毛扑扇着微微闭上双眼。

John的一根手指滑下去轻轻扫过Sherlock的小洞。“这样呢？” 

Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢地抬起沉重的眼皮，他眼里的欲望把John的神经都点着了。“现在你根本就是在炫耀。” 他说。

“Mmm, 没错，” John同意道，双手滑上Sherlock的背，指尖扫过他的骨节。“不过你知道吗？” 

"Hmm?" 

“尽管你确实，是一个，才华横溢，” John吻过Sherlock的眉间，“聪明过人”，然后是他的鼻尖，“让我望尘莫及，” 以及他的嘴角，“的 _年轻_ 人，” 最后终于来到他迷人的唇瓣，贴着它们低语，“但 _此时此刻_ ，你只是我的，非常下流，非常淫荡的年轻人，等不及我射在你的身体里。” 

Sherlock又哼了哼，把手放回John的阴茎上。“昨天晚上我想着呢，” 他对着医生的耳朵说。

“想什么？” John问，沿着Sherlock的脖子印下一串湿漉漉的吻。 

“你。射在我身体里。” 他更用力地摩擦起来。 

“ _Oh_ , ” John呼出一口气。“我漂亮，淫荡的男孩儿。在我用手指准备你那个紧致的小洞的时候和我说说吧？润滑剂呢？” 

Sherlock的眼里闪过一丝顽皮。“在我的枕头下面。” 

John往后撤了撤，抬起眉毛。“Oh，所以你 _真是_ 个淫荡的小东西啊，是不是？” 

Sherlock把他的下嘴唇吸进嘴里，一脸无辜地耸了耸肩。John伸手到枕头下盲目地摸索着直到抓到一个小瓶子。 

“都跟你说了，” Sherlock一边说一边饥渴地看着John打开润滑剂的瓶盖。“昨天晚上我想着你在我身体里高潮。” 

John先挤出一些润滑剂把瓶子丢到一边，然后又把双手放回Sherlock的屁股上，John分开他的臀瓣，用沾了润滑剂的手指磨蹭着那个饥渴的小洞，这次可不仅仅只是调戏了。Sherlock弓起背，双手紧紧抓住John的肩膀，使得John的阴茎暂时失却了那美妙的磨擦。但他知道这不会太久的。 

“就是这样，亲爱的，” John说，双眼胶着在Sherlock毫不掩饰的脸上。“告诉我昨天晚上的事。” 

Sherlock闭着眼睛，在John的两根手指沉入他的身体时向后仰起头。“我用手指操我自己，” 他喘息道，更用力地抓着John的肩膀同时向下挤压着John的胯部。“就像现在这样，我操着自己的手指，想象那是你的阴茎。” 

John靠向前，用鼻尖蹭着Sherlock的喉咙。“接着说，宝贝儿，我知道你不止干了这个，手指可不能满足你，对吗？” 

Sherlock摇了摇头，胸膛上下起伏得更快了。“对，不够，” 他呻吟着。“John，我需要更多。” 

John轻柔地吮吸着Sherlock的脉搏点，感受他心跳的节奏因为John插入第三根手指而变得紊乱。John的手指在他的身体里弯曲扩张，Sherlock呼出一个小小的 " _yes_ "，John能感觉到他已经半勃了。Oh，年轻人啊。 

“再多说点儿，宝贝儿，” 他说。“告诉我你是怎么操自己的。” 

“我－ _oh_ －我用了假阴茎，你－你买给我那个。”

John呻吟着垂下头抵在Sherlock的肩膀上，这个姿势让他可以很好地欣赏当他用手指戳刺着Sherlock的时候，他的阴茎是如何持续变硬的。John能想象Sherlock是如何把那个玩具插进自己的小洞里，哭喊着John的名字迎来高潮。 

“放哪了呢现在？” John问，想起上一次他操Sherlock之前先用假阴茎打开他的情景。Sherlock被搞得一团糟，不停呜咽着，又淫荡又美丽。 

“在浴室呢，” Sherlock一边说一边摇头。“太远了，而且我不想要那个，我想要的是你的阴茎。” 

John曲起手指，用力研磨Sherlock的前列腺，Sherlock弓起背哭叫出声。 

“再说一遍，” John嘶哑着说。 

Sherlock栽倒在John身上，嘴正靠在他耳边。“我要的是...你的 _阴茎_ ” 他的声线低沉又热切。“我要你在我身体里，我要你操我。” 他在John的手指上前后晃动，一边呜咽一边说。“我想要感觉你为我高潮， _在我身体里_ 高潮。” 

John空着的那只手滑上Sherlock的背，滑过他的后颈，滑进那头狂野的深色卷发里，手指和发丝纠缠着John偏过头用自己的嘴唇覆上Sherlock的。Sherlock用同等热情回吻John，同时向前推搡着直到John躺倒在床上。 

John一边向上顶动一边说，“再说一次，” 声音粗哑。 

Sherlock懒散地沿着John的下巴亲吻到他的脖子。“我准备好了，” 他一边说一边推挤着John的手指。“操我，占有我，John...我需要你的阴茎插进来。 _拜托_ 。” 

“真是我的好男孩儿。” John喘息着，一边说一边把手指从Sherlock的身体里抽出来，他能感觉到Sherlock的内壁在他的手指周围收缩着。 

Sherlock往后坐，双手滑下John的胸膛，把他满是精液皱巴巴的衬衫下摆从裤子里拉出来，然后摸索着去解他裤腰上的扣子。John向上顶动迎向他，他被忽略的阴茎实在太硬了，Sherlock手指的每一个小小触碰都令他抽动不已。 

“来吧，宝贝儿，” John催促道，当Sherlock把他的裤子拉开的时候他几乎就在操着他妈的空气了。聪明的年轻男人可没有把时间浪费在脱他的裤子上，只是把它们拉到John的屁股下面，然后他滑下去，弯下身用脸隔着John的内裤磨蹭他的阴茎。John向前顶着胯，在Sherlock亲吻他依旧被内裤包裹的阴茎时发出一声长长的呻吟。 

“Oh _天啊_ ，” John呻吟着，先用掌根按压自己的双眼再把双手插入Sherlock的头发里，Sherlock一边抬眼看着他一边把他的内裤往下拉，然后沿着他的阴茎舔出一道湿痕，John因着这感觉眼睛往后翻。“你他妈真是太完美了，oh  _上帝啊_ ，在你把我搞得他妈的到了之前快上这儿来。” 

John借着抓着Sherlock头发的手把他往上拽，在他的漂亮男孩能开口抱怨之前用舌头占据了他的嘴。当然，作为Sherlock，总是要抱怨几句的。 

“我想吸你来的，” 他含糊不清地抗议道。 

“没时间啦，” John摇着头对着他的嘴低声说。Sherlock的阴茎随着身体的每一个细小运动擦过John的，John觉得自己他妈的快烧着了。“你可以今天晚上再吸我，宝贝儿，但是现在，我需要把我的阴茎插进你那迷人的屁股里。” 

Sherlock看起来对这个折中方案还算满意，他双手抵着John的胸膛把自己推起来，用膝盖支撑着身体往前挪了一点。John用一只手握着自己阴茎的底部，另一只手回到Sherlock的屁股上，用手指摸索着那个潮湿的小洞。Sherlock把手伸到背后和John一起握着他的勃起，他身体往后往下压，把自己引向John的阴茎，在感受到John的龟头侵入他的入口时紧紧咬住下唇。John用手指感受着那个小洞是如何被他撑开，感觉他的阴茎是如何滑进Sherlock的身体。 

“Oh, _宝贝儿_ ，” John呻吟着，双手紧紧抓住Sherlock的臀瓣力度之大他很确信会形成瘀伤。“对了，宝贝儿，就是这样，oh _上帝啊_ ，yeah.” 

“John, ” Sherlock呼出一口气。“Oh, 操， _John_.” 他慢慢沉下身体，一寸一寸吞进John。他抓着John的双手，指甲陷进他的手背，然后终于， _终于_ 坐了下去。John完完全全被他纳入体内。 

John的胸膛上下起伏着，汗水顺着眉毛流下来。“还好吗？甜心。”  他必须要查看一下，必须要确定一切ok。有时候，当他们这样缓慢地做爱，当John一直逗弄他，Sherlock会需要一点时间来适应，刚插入的那一下下对他来说太过了。 

Sherlock没有马上回答，他闭着眼睛，试验性地小范围摆动自己的胯部。他紧紧包裹着John，John必须咬着自己的舌头来分散注意力，阻止自己用力向上戳刺。 

他用大拇指划拉着Sherlock的胯骨。“和我说说话，宝贝儿，” John说，声音紧绷。他抬起一只手伸向Sherlock的脸颊，手指沿着他分明的下颌线摩挲。 

Sherlock颤抖着呼出一口气睁开眼睛，马上与John视线胶着。“我没事，我很好，” 他急急地说，双眼明亮，脸颊潮红。John没有说出来，他知道Sherlock痛恨自己因为被John的阴茎填满而被逼出生理性的泪水。Sherlock是 _如此_ 敏感，John实在是爱死他这样了。 

John的手指掠过Sherlock的下巴，喉咙，胸膛，一路往下直到徘徊在他的阴茎上面。Sherlock的阴茎因为被填满的感觉过于强烈而稍稍地疲软了一些。 

“准备好了吗，亲爱的？” John问，双手最终再次停在Sherlock的胯上。 

Sherlock选择用实际行动来回答，他慢慢抬起身体直到只有John阴茎的头部还在里面再坐回去。Sherlock随着身体的律动呼吸着就像是John的阴茎把空气从他的肺里推挤出来似的。他又做了一次，起来再压回去，只是这次加快了一点速度。John努力把注意力集中在自己的呼吸上，用鼻子吸气，用嘴吐气。Sherlock的内壁吸附着他的阴茎，顺滑流畅地进出着，上上下下，一次又一次，那么紧致，他妈的 _宛若天堂_ 。 

John在等待可以毫无保留的信号，很快地，Sherlock呜咽着他的名字，预示时机已经到来，他的头后仰着，在身体往下沉的时候弓起背。John舔了舔嘴唇，收紧了握着他胯部的手。 

“看看你，宝贝儿，” 他吹着气。“这么迷人，他妈的美极了，我的乖男孩儿。” 他向上顶了顶胯，Sherlock大声地呻吟起来。“对啦，宝贝儿，表演给我看吧，hmm？” 

Sherlock，本质上来说，是个爱卖弄的淫荡的小东西，而当他已经如此性致高昂，是 _绝对_ 不需要John再说第二次的。他的双手从他的身侧自下往上，滑过他的肋骨，滑上他的胸膛，手指张开抚过自己苍白的脖颈再回到他的乳头上。John饥渴地看着Sherlock一边逗弄自己的乳头一边缓缓在John的阴茎上操着自己。John也想知道自己怎么能他妈的这么幸运。 

“真美，”  他呢喃道，双手在Sherlock的大腿上游走。热度开始在他的下腹聚集，他向上戳刺着迎合Sherlock的每一次下沉。“你真是太令人着迷了，宝贝儿，别停。” 

Sherlock几乎又已经全勃了，他的阴茎下流地直指向前，龟头充血，前液不停地滴到John的衬衫上。John发现自己正盯着它看，当Sherlock突然用一只手圈住它慢慢地撸起来的时候，John都要流口水了。John抬头看过去，Sherlock正垂着眼看他，撸着自己，嘴唇微分。 

“Sherlock，” John呻吟着，更用力地向上顶动，Sherlock手上的动作被打乱，眼睛也扑扇着闭了起来。 

“ _John_ ,” 他说，声音嘶哑而急切，几乎惊慌失措起来。“John, 我快到了。” 

“我也是，宝贝儿，别停， _上帝啊_ ，永远别停下来。” 他根本就不在意他们只花了不到七分钟就都快要到站。诚实地说他对于自己能撑到现在都感到惊奇，已经性奋了太久了。 

他看着Sherlock重重吞咽了一下，继续撸动挤压自己的阴茎，他看着前液随着Sherlock的动作滴落下来。尽管John最爱的是自己动手，但也要承认Sherlock取悦自己的景象几乎同样令人满足。 

John尽可能地曲膝好把双脚平放在床上，用力向上戳刺。Sherlock哭喊着向前倾倒，直到用一只手抵着John的胸膛勉强稳住自己，另一只手依旧紧紧地裹着他的阴茎。 

“ _再来一次_ ，” 他抽着气，汗水从他的额头滴落到John的胸膛。“John, 再来一次，像那样再做一次，oh _天啊_ 。” 

Sherlock把一只手放到床上支撑着自己，John往上顶操着他，激烈地，一次又一次，Sherlock的叫声回荡在他的耳边。John的阴茎进进出出，他抓着Sherlock的臀瓣向两边打开，用手指感受着他的阴茎是如何消失在Sherlock的体内。Sherlock垂着头撸着自己的阴茎，双眼紧闭。 

“J-John, 我－我...” 他的声音减弱成语无伦次的呻吟。 

John深呼吸，松开Sherlock的臀瓣托起他的脸，迫使Sherlock直视他，John把他拉下来，自己尽可能支起身体迎上去吻他，与下身略为粗暴的戳刺相反，这是一个温柔的吻。而就是这个吻击倒了Sherlock，在John的唇舌之间，他嘶哑地啜泣着迎来了释放。John停下动作，Sherlock的阴茎喷射着在这个早晨第二次把精液洒在John的衣服上，他的内壁包裹着John的阴茎不断收缩。 

“ _John_.  John, 我－” 

“Shh, 宝贝儿，” John舔湿嘴唇尽可能平稳地说。“真是个好孩子，甜心，你真是太他妈完美了。” 

“你为什么停—停下来了，” Sherlock轻轻地说。“你还没到呢。”  他试着把自己撑起来，手臂抖得厉害。John想，他可怜的男孩儿也许需要稍微休息一下。

于是他咬着嘴唇把他俩翻了个个儿，非常笨拙，很不优雅，在他的阴茎滑出Sherlock的身体时发出嘶嘶的声音。Sherlock最后平躺在床上，看起来就是一幅意乱神迷，被操翻了的样子。John把自己置身在他的双腿之间。

Sherlock眨了眨眼。“你在干什— _oh_ 。”

John顺畅地再次滑进他的身体，Sherlock的双腿自动抬起来，松松地环着他。John垂着头在Sherlock的身体里进进出出，伴随着每一下冲刺感觉到肌肉的拉伸。

“Sherlock,” 他粗喘着。  “Oh, 上帝啊，宝贝儿。”

Sherlock的手来到他的头上，修长的手指穿过短短的发梢，指尖安抚着他的头皮。“为我高潮吧，” 他呢喃道，声音里罕见地透着一丝毫无防备的喜爱，而就是这个，远胜于任何其它一切，真正把John推过了界。

他最后用力戳刺了一下，弓起背，他低低地呻吟着，阴茎在Sherlock的身体里抽射释放，眼前一片发白。Sherlock在他身下叹息，并为着被John的精液填满的感觉微微收紧抓着他头发的手指。等John终于回过神来的时候，发现自己摊倒在年轻恋人的身上，整个脸毫无形象地砸在Sherlock的脖颈处。

“天啊，” 他说，声音嘶哑得像是用尽全力尖叫了一个早上。

Sherlock就只是在他身下哼哼，John抬起头。他看起来不可能更放荡了，头发向四面八方支棱着，双眼半睁半闭，脸颊潮红，嘴唇因为激烈的亲吻而肿胀，脖子上有两块紫色的印记，然后前胸和肚子上涂满精液。John的胸口因为这样的景象而疼痛。

“别盯着我看好吗，” Sherlock说，但嘴角扯出一个小小的微笑。

“我可喜欢你了，” 这句话没经过脑子John就说了出来。

Sherlock瞪大眼睛，嘴因为震惊而张开，笑容也消失了。John还从来没有这么直白地表达过对Sherlock的喜爱之情，但此时此刻他实在没办法让自己在意这个。

他用双手和膝盖把自己撑起来，向前倾在Sherlock的额头上印下一个吻。他让自己的双唇稍微逗留了一会儿才不情愿地撤回来。”我得走啦，要迟到了。“

Sherlock依旧圆睁着双眼，放任他滚下床而没有抗议。John站起来把衬衫塞回裤子里，看着沾得到处都是的精液止不住地坏笑，然后弯下腰拎起西装外套。直到John穿鞋的时候Sherlock才总算结束神游状态从床上坐起来。

“今天晚上你会再过来吗？” 他问。John能看出来Sherlock正努力装作若无其事，但他的声音里有一丝小小的期待，这使得John必须咬住嘴唇才能忍住不要微笑。

他把两只鞋都穿好，然后爬回床上给了Sherlock一个温柔甜蜜的吻。“Mmm, 不，” 他对着那两片如花瓣一般柔软的嘴唇说道，他几乎都能 _尝到_ Sherlock因之而凋谢了。John再次亲吻他，用舌头缓缓舔过Sherlock的下唇才撤回身。他帮Sherlock把前额汗湿的发卷拨开，接着说道，“下班后我去接你，我们先找个好点的地方吃晚餐，然后去 _我_ 那儿。好吗？”

Sherlock张开嘴，可是没有发出任何声音，于是他把嘴闭上，吞了口口水，才说道。“好。”

John微笑起来，忍不住又在Sherlock汗湿的前额印下一个吻，然后站起来理了理彻底被弄脏的西装。他张开双臂偏了偏头问道，“我看起来怎么样？”

多多少少回过神来的Sherlock抬起眉毛说，“像是被精液喷得到处都是的样子。”

五分钟后，John坐在开往诊所的出租车里，还在笑着。


End file.
